Sweet Tentation
by SweetTentation
Summary: Tout avait commencé parce une parole. Une stupide parole. Qui aurait cru que ça allait prendre cette ampleur ? Que le monde entier en serait affecté ? Pourtant, elle devra faire un choix. Et ce choix changera tout.


Assise sous un arbre dans le somptueux parc de Poudlard, Kathleen lisait ses cours, s'exerçant sur les sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudiés au cours de ces deux premiers mois et apprenant les caractéristiques de quelques ingrédients de Potions, tout en grimaçant quand elle trouvait quelque chose un peu trop complexe à son goût. Cette année s'annonçait difficile, et si elle voulait décrocher sa sixième année haut la main, pour ensuite avoir une base solide pour les A.S.P.I.C.S. l'année prochaine, elle devait se concentrer. Elle était même prête à oublier la lumière du jour pour cela. Croquant dans une pomme, elle continua sa « révision » accéléré, ignorant qu'un groupe de Serpentard hautain et arrogant la mangeait du regard. Cette petite Kathleen leur avait tapé dans l'œil depuis longtemps déjà, elle était à peu près la femme parfaite pour eux. Maligne et rusé, extrêmement jolie, bien foutue, d'une très honorable famille de sorcier, et la chose qui leurs plaisaient chez elle, c'était son sens de la répartie et son sang chaud. Elle aurait du être à Serpentard, elle avait toutes les qualités requises, pourquoi avait-elle donc été à Serdaigle, cette maison ne la méritait pas. Pas du tout. Alors qu'ils ricanaient, Kathleen leva ses yeux bleu-vert vers eux, elle savait parfaitement à quoi ils pensaient, et ça lui donnait vraiment des hauts le cœur. Détournant rapidement sa tête, non sans leur avoir lancé au passage lancé un regard noir, qui les fit s'esclaffer de plus belle, elle revint à ses anciennes préoccupations. C'est alors que vint le prince des Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy, le fils du redoutable sorcier Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort et qui a su passer innocent aux yeux du monde. Il regarda ses « amis » pour ensuite observer Kathleen. Il comprit rapidement le rapport et sourit à son tour. Il avait un tableau de chasse des plus respectables, et le fait qu'il n'est pas pu ajouter Kathleen l'ennuyait énormément. Avec un sourire en coin des plus séduisants – et terrifiant – il se tourna vers eux et leur annonça :

- Je vous donne ma parole que d'ici peu de temps, Kathleen tombera dans mes filets.

Profitant des derniers instants de soleil, Kathleen était sortie dimanche pour se reposer un peu de sa longue semaine, le parc était presque, les élèves ne faisant leurs devoirs qu'aujourd'hui. Cela l'arrangeait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le chahut, surtout lorsqu'elle était comme aujourd'hui, fatigué. Après la fin de Voldemort, les choses avaient beaucoup dans le monde des sorciers. Il n'y avait plus de différent entre les sorciers de sang-pur et d'origines moldus – à quelques exceptions près -, les sorciers n'étaient plus obligé de porter les traditionnelles robes et arboraient maintenant des vêtements moldus, pour Poudlard, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé, les traditions l'emportaient. Mais les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avaient été supprimés. Et plusieurs nouveaux cours avaient vu le jour, certes, ils étaient provisoires, mais beaucoup d'élèves y étaient inscrits. En ce qui concerne le Ministère de la Magie… eh bien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Les départements restaient les même, les sanctions beaucoup plus grave qu'avant et la sécurité renforcé. Les Aurors étaient à présent avec le plus grand, et qu'on en devenait, on faisait partie d'une sorte d'élite. Seuls les meilleurs sorciers en devenaient. Et cela plaisait beaucoup à Kathleen. Son désir de devenir Auror se renforça plus avec annonce, encore plus en sachant qu'Harry Potter en était un et qu'elle allait par la suite peut-être le rencontrer. Souriant à cela, Kathleen s'assit au bord du lac et y plongea sa main. Elle aimait particulièrement cette endroit, ça lui permettait de se libérer, d'oublier tous ces petits problèmes. S'allongeant finalement dans l'herbe, elle ferma les yeux et profita du soleil sur sa peau. C'est alors qu'une ombre, ou plus particulièrement une personne, vint lui gâcher ce moment d'intense bonheur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se releva à moitié pour observer la personne qui avait osé la déranger avant d'émettre un petit hoquet de surprise. Mais que lui voulait donc Scorpius Malefoy. Son air arrogant, ses manières « je-m'en-foutiste » et la manière dont il se comportait avec les nés-moldus lui ont fait détester Scorpius depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Enfin, pas exactement. La première fois qu'elle avait vu elle avait trouvé mignon, et la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé à l'âge de treize ans, où elle aussi, comme toutes les filles à cette époque étaient amoureuse de lui, il lui avait parlé d'une façon si froide et méchante qu'elle en eu les larmes. Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcé à cette époque était toujours ancré dans sa mémoire, elle n'était pas particulièrement attirante, pas du tout même, il fallait croire qu'avec le temps, les gens changeaient, et c'est ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se décida donc de lui répondre de la manière la plus neutre possible, comme pour lui montrer que sa présence ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

- En quoi je peux t'aider, Scorpius ?

- J'admire simplement la vue, dit-il avec un sourire en coin des plus arrogants.

Son sourire était un peu trop appuyé, chose qui inquiéta légèrement Kathleen. Suivant ses yeux, elle vit qu'elle regardait sa poitrine et se releva aussitôt, prenant soin de fermer la veste qu'elle portait. Elle regarda de haut en bas dégoûté, et se retourna, prête à lui laisser le parc. Il lui tînt alors le poignet avec une telle force et fermeté qu'elle lâcha, malgré elle, un gémissement de douleur. Se tournant vers lui à contre cœur, elle retira son poignet qu'elle massa. Le regard de Scorpius, qui une seconde auparavant avait l'air un petit peu aimable, était d'une fermeté tellement effrayante que Kathleen eut très envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de s'enfuir, et de ne plus revenir. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais elle savait quand elle devait arrêter. Elles ne pouvaient pas affronter certaines personnes, et Scorpius en faisait partie. Il s'approcha d'elle, la tenant fermement par ses hanches avant de murmurer à son oreille, pour être sûre qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, le parc s'étant légèrement rempli entre temps.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, ni ce dont tu te crois capable… Mais crois-moi, si tu me tourne le dos une nouvelle fois, alors je ferais mon possible pour cette année, et les suivantes, seront pour toi un véritable cauchemar. Compris ?

Etant à présent immobilisé par la peur, Kathleen hocha frénétiquement avant que Scorpius ne la lâche et s'en aille, oui, il voulait l'avoir dans son lit. Mais il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Pas du tout. Kathleen, tremblante, s'assit sous les regards meurtriers d'un groupe de fille de la maison Serpentard qui avaient assisté à l'échange et qui pensait que Scorpius et elle partageait quelque chose de spéciale. Elle l'aurait volontiers laissé se faire menacer de cette façon par Scorpius. Elle soupira en le regardant partir, cette année n'allait pas du tout être de tout repos pour elle. Se relevant, elle décida qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle se retrouve dans son dortoir, où elle serait sûre qu'aucun Scorpius ne viendrait la menacer, quand une voix l'appela. Elle sourit face au son de la voix d'Albus, son meilleur ami. Au début, elle devait l'avouer, elle ne s'était rapproché de lui que parce qu'il était le fils d'Harry Potter, mais elle s'était rendu compte par la suite qu'elle tenait énormément à lui et qu'elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle retourna et se jeta dans ses bras réconfortant en soupirant d'aise.

- Ah ben dis donc, quel accueil ! plaisanta Albus.

- La ferme. C'est que maintenant que tu viens me voir, espèce de… de… ventricule de Dragon !

- Ventricule de Dragon, sérieux Kath' ?

- C'est le seule truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Dit-elle avec une petite moue.

Albus lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, et pour Kathleen, c'était comme si toute la peur qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes auparavant s'était dissipée. Elle n'allait pas lui dire ce qui s'était produit, lui et Scorpius se détestaient depuis un long moment, elle ne voulait pas donner de raison à Albus de l'attaquer et de risquer une exclusion. Elle essaya de trouver un sujet de discussion, tout en s'asseyant sous un arbre, comme toujours.

- Et sinon, comment ça va avec le Quidittich ?

Non loin de là, Scorpius regardait la scène en silence, sa mâchoire dangereusement contracté.


End file.
